The Ultimate series book 1: The Ultimate padawan
by Selurekim
Summary: A baby boy is dropped off in front of the Jedi Temple and a master trains him they later find out that the boy has extraordinary powers in the force and is chosen to save the Universe from the dark side of the force.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my 1st star wars story it contains O.C.s and other star wars characters I need a beta reader that has a lot of star wars knowledge. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Rise of a padawan**

Master Naomi was training when suddenly the guards came rushing in. "What's going on?" master Naomi asked the guards told her that the baby appeared out of nowhere in front of them with a note that said "train him" "Give me him." Master Naomi was going to train this little boy to become her padawan.

*meanwhile*

She watched as her baby was taken away by the Jedi master. She didn't know why her father insisted that she do this, it was the most painful thing she'd ever done. Her son was going to be raised to be a hero and he would save the universe.

*12 years later*

Michael smelled the burning smell of his training lightsaber as he fought his opponent Dalg. Dalg Went for a head blow as Michael high blocked with his lightsaber and countered with a side strike. Dalg was Michael's best friend he had been with Michael since they were little. Dalg went for the heart stab Michael did a triple back flip. The referee droid called the end of round 1, round 2 was Michael's favorite part because that's when you got to use the force. "Round 2!" The droid drawls. Michael focused and drew the force to him and it came instantly he dropped his lightsaber and lifted Dalg into the air and dropped him. Dalg floated inches above the ground and he let himself down, Dalg hit Michael with a ball of the force. Michael slid back a few feet. "My turn." He muttered Michael formed a force wave and hit Dalg. Dalg flew into the wall, Michael walked up to him and helped him up. Master Naomi says " Your next opponent is our strongest student in the Jedi academy, Slagnar." A human boy walked in he looked intense as he gave Michael a death glare. He had on a brown Jedi robe and he had a slasher scar on his face. Dalg just looked worried and pale he mouthed the words "good luck."

"Begin let it!" Said Yoda "You can use the force and you lightsaber in this match." Said the droid. Slagnar drew his lightsaber Michael drew his, Michael blasted Slagnar with the force. Slagnar blocked it, Slagnar charged at Michael and did an upward slash. Michael blocked, and countered with a side slash. The lightsaber made contact, Slagnar Roared with rage. Michael did a back flip and used a force wave. Slagnar jumped up and slammed the lightsaber down on Michael's head. And everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Michael awoke to what looked like endless clouds. A voice spoke "Hello child and welcome to the Ultimate force zone." Michael replied with "The what?" The voice said "The only thing stronger than the force. And I have just saved your life from that boy, I sense the dark side in him." "Yeah. So who or what are you? Do you have a name?" The voice replied with "Yes my boy my name is Caleb... and I am your grandfather."

*Meanwhile in the Jedi Academy*

The hooded figure watched before her eyes as her son disappeared. This meant that his powers were already developing. The people around her gave a collective gasp, she watched his master Naomi. She was huddled up with Yoda and other Jedi, though she couldn't hear them she could guess they knew. Her family is the bloodline of the Ultimate, it skips a generation so she isn't an Ultimate Jedi. But her father is he was probably talking to Michael now.

*Back in the Ultimate Force*

"What?! You can't be my grandfather that's impossible! I was dropped off at the Jedi Temple when I was a baby, and even if you were how did you get here with me?!" Caleb responds with "Just because you were sent here doesn't mean you don't have family." Michael thought this was a good answer and nodded. "So how do I use the ultimate force?" He asked. "Gather those clouds over there." Michael grabbed the clouds "Now mash them into a small sphere" Michael did and suddenly he was twisted into the ball and teleported back to the Jedi Academy. Michael suddenly felt different stronger some how, like he could build a mountain. He grabbed his lightsaber and activated it, and force pushed Slagnar into a wall. Slagnar got up and sneered "Is that the best you got?" Michael smiled in reply and slashed Slagnar in the arm. Slagnar growled and tried to stab at Michael, but he teleported behind Slagnar and created a Forcenado. Slagnar was violently spun around until he hit the roof and fell back down onto the mats. The droid pointed at Michael and said "You are the winner!" The crowd went wild, and He smiled. He looked into the crowd and saw a lady in a dark hood quickly run away, for some reason she seemed familiar.


End file.
